


Flustered

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Competition, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Poor Ignis is caught up in another Noctis and Gladio competition.  Thankfully his girlfriend comes up with a way to get them to be quiet for a while...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Igtober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 13: Flustered

****

A King and his Shield really shouldnt be together all of the time. At least that was Ignis' consensus after being cooped up in the citadel for the past month!

Winter had been difficult in terms of weather and with power grids going down all over the citadel grounds. This meant that the housing areas where Ignis and Ravus lived, so for the time being everyone was at the citadel. Come spring they would need to go over the grids and redo the work to make sure this problem was regulated for the next winter.

Winter had also been difficult because people who were used to having their own space were now living on top of one another. Gladio was overbearing and competitive towards everything possible and Noctis was cranky and always taking the bait to get in fights with his Shield. 

Prompto had given up in dealing with the two of them and Ignis was at the end of his rope trying to play peacemaker.

Their newest bout of arguments were absolutely obnoxious and beyond that, pointless! Now they were arguing about who would have picked them as lovers…

Which Ignis just didnt understand because both men were happily involved with others. The blind man just chalked it up to their competitive nature and tried to avoid them.

Until this morning when a weekly check in was required. Prompto was heading up the meeting.

"Okay. Lets get started." The blond’s voice was a touch fatigued but he kept the smile buried in it. "Ignis, how are recovery efforts going?"

"Thank you Prompto," He began in a tender voice, aware that the poor man was exhausted, as he stood up to hand the reports his secretary put together the past evening to the others. "Thus far, two out of six districts have been completely cleans and restructured. We have the four smallest districts left in the. inner city." 

"Looks good Iggy." Gladio whistled, getting an eye roll from Noctis. 

"Of course it does. He knows what he's doing." 

Prompto groaned. "Noct please…" 

But it was too late. The snooty tone that the King directed toward his Shield had the desired effect to start something up. Again! "You wanna start this again Princess?" Gladio growled, his brow quirking up in challenge.

Noctis sat forward and tossed the papers to the side before shooting to his feet and slamming his hands down on the table top. Gladio laughed and made the entire situation worse. "Ill start anything and win!" 

"Ha!" Gladiolus climbed to his feet and stalked around the table. Or he started to when Ignis got in the way. "Youre lucky," He jeered toward his liege.

Ignis gave the larger man a shove and huffed in irritation. "You two must stop with this nonsense! You are always competing and it is pointless."

"You tell him Iggy. We all know that I always win." Gladio beamed from ear to ear when Noctis growled out a curse and nearly launched himself over the table. Thankfully Prompto got ahold of him and pinned him to the marble top.

"Okay… thats enough you two. We all know you can outdo each other in certain moments…" Prompto struggled holding his lover down, especially when there was no one to muzzle Gladio.

The massive man clicked his tongue and put his feet up in the table like he owned the place. So far they had had nearly every competition know to man, to the point that some made them ill. They would not be eating cake for a while...

You name it and they did it. Who was more daring, who was the smartest, who was the strongest, fastest, best at video games, could do something the longest…

Ignis almost told them to compete against one another in the area of who would get a dagger in their throat first, but he didnt want to give them ideas or commit high treason.

Gladiolus jumped up again and this time Ignis made his presence far more pronounced so as to keep the Shield from his King. "Try everything Prom. Im stronger, faster, smarter and of course the most attractive."

Well that did it. "Oh please." Noctis knocked his boyfriend off of him and leapt over the table top to get right up in Gladio's cocky face. Ignis immediately put a hand to each mans chest and held them back from one another. "Not everyone falls for the big stupid musclehead…"

"Yeah… and a woman wants some scrawny, chicken legged twink…"

"Im gay!

"That doesnt matter! You should still be able to turn a head. And lets face it Princess, you can barely turn your boyfriend's head."

"Hey!" Prompto was getting mad now. "That's not true! And don't drag me into this." The last thing he wanted was to get caught in the middle. Usually when that happened he had to do with insults to his pride.

"Dont worry Prom. I wouldnt drag you into this… you wouldnt stand a chance." Gladio's smug grin had the King reacting with a fast right hook the Ignis blocked. 

"That is quite enough!" He huffed out in a fury. Pushing Gladio back to his seat with a point of his finger to stay, he then turned to Noctis and motioned for him to return to his seat. He did… but it took a while.

"Now," Ignis slicked his hair back that had shaken loose and turned his attention to first Gladio and said, "You owe Prompto an apology. That was uncalled for."

"Yeah!" Prompto muttered, his cheeks highlighted a becoming shade of pink to have Iggy stand up for him.

Noctis narrowed his cloudy blue eyes at the Shield amd waited. He didnt like his boyfriend insulted at all. 

Of course Gladio wasnt going to give in easily. "Come on Iggy. We all love Prom, but he's not exactly a type. Im gorgeous and…"

"Full of yourself? Ah yes, the asshole jock type." Noctis sneered with a roll of his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

Gladio's bright copper eyes narrowed with malice, "Oh so sorry we cant be the dejected emo type who whines about everything and it passes as art!" 

"Oh no… how mean!" Noctis feigned sadness, wiping his eyes and sniffling in mock upset. "At least its the air heads who like me instead of being one."

"You little…"

"Gladiolus! Noctis!" Ignis was going to struggle to get this under control but he knew it was a task that would never be succeeded. They were too far gone. "This is enough. You are both attractive in your own ways and have a certain aesthetic that works for you as individuals…."

"Who would you pick Iggy?"

Noctis' eyes lit up as he turned to his advisor who couldnt see him, but could feel his interest. "Yeah Iggy…"

Prompto turned white as a sheet to bear witness to this unexpected turn. Once upon a time he had a crush on the handsome advisor and deep down still appreciated him. Now, his heart fully belonged to Noctis, it always had really, but Iggy was gorgeous. More so now than when he was younger. 

"Who would you pick?!" Noctis encouraged excitedly. Out of the four of them Ignis was the total package…

To be chosen by the advisor would earn significant points ahead of his competitor. Even Gladio talked about the blind man’s attractiveness. Actually he said he was hot as Fuck! But even Nyx agreed. Come to think about it the vast majority of the workers in the citadel and the city were enamored with the man in one way or another!

Gladiolus pinned his gaze onto his friend and grinned wickedly. "Come on Iggy…" His voice thick with charm amd sex appeal, "Who would it be? Me?" Picking up Ignis' hand and kissing the tops of his gloved knuckles. "Or the Princess." He deadpanned, almost sounding bored.

Now, Ignis in no way wanted to entertain this argument any further but he was a tactician and he did usually try to spin something to his advantage when he had the opening. "If!" He held up his hand that Gladio had been romancing, "I choose… will you two cease this ridiculousness?" 

A glance passed between the two opponents and after seconds they accepted the agreement. "Fine." They exclaimed in unison.

From that moment on, the meeting was used to put together a list of twenty traits they wanted Ignis to rate them on and by the time everything was agreed on, it was lunch.

Irritated at an unproductive morning, Ignis left for his afternoon activities and finally made it home near dinner time, still incredibly annoyed.

*****

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" The voice he had been waiting all day to listen to called out. Ignis dropped his coat and briefcase on the entryway bench and made his way into the kitchen where the smells of a warm supper were calling to him. Slumping onto one of the barstools at the countertop he sighed. 

"Today was absolutely pointless." The man all but growled out.

The woman smiled, knowing he couldn't see but she still tried to keep it from being full blown. Ignis had an uncanny ability to feel people's expressions. "They still having their contest war?"

"Yes!" Ignis took the drink his beloved put in front of him and tossed it back in one fluid gulp. Putting it back down, she refilled the tumbler. "And now I have been roped into this nonsense."

"Oh?" She asked innocently, plating up the man's supper and putting it in front of him. Technically she had heard the whole sordid story. Poor Prompto. He had spent an hour crying after school pleading with her to forgive him for thinking her boyfriend was cute. He was! If anything she was grateful because she could use it to her advantage the next time he was down on himself for his scars.

Ignis noted the tone and sighed. "I take it Prompto told you?"

"Yes."

"And what is his opinion?" At this point, Ignis needed an ally. 

His lover took her own spot at the counter and sighed heavily, "He was a bit upset. You know…" Did he know?

"About his crush? Yes of course. It came out one day. Poor boy." That had been a very hard day for Prompto. He had been dealing with an array of feelings and then that spilled out of Noctis who had been dealing with his own upsets and took it oit on his best friend turned lover. "Why? Do you think he still harbors feelings?" 

She let out a thoughtful hum and took a bite of her pasta. "Its harmless. But he admires you. Of course he finds you attractive."

"Does this bother you Darling?" 

Chuckling at his protective tone, the woman shook her head. "No. He loves Noctis. However… if you want a little help with payback and helping Prompto get a boost," The Gladio commentary was also out in the open and she hadnt been impressed. "I have an idea."

Ignis finished chewing through his bite and let out a defeated grunt. "Oh Darling I just…" Hold on? "Payback?" He murmured thoughtfully, a sharp brow raising in interest.

His gorgeous girlfriend smiled, and kissed Ignis' buttery lips before she began to breakdown her diabolical plan. At the end Ignis grinned and stole a long, pleasure filled embrace. "You're evil…"

"I know."

"And you dont mind?" 

She shook her head and kissed him again. "In this case I think it is absolutely necessary." If this didnt shut the two men driving the citadel workers, her included, absolutely crazy, then nothing would.

Ignis nuzzled into the warm curve of his beloved’s neck and grinned. "I love you," He whispered as he built the small details of his plan in his mind. 

Tomorrow…

For once he couldn't wait to get to work.

***

Ignis could hear the shouting the moment he hit the office floor and without skipping a beat, he started straight for the King's chambers. 

Tossing the doors open, he listed for a quick moment to get his bearings. Noctis and Gladio were straight ahead and he could hear Prompto groaning from his location on the leather couch to his right. 

Prompto was the first to notice his friend and jumped up from the couch to make it to his hopeful savior. "Oh Thank the Gods, Iggy!" He whimpered. the other two men immediately directing their attention toward the door. "Tell them! Please! And make this stop." It was more than enough! He wanted his boyfriend back!

Noctis strode forward, elbowing Gladio when he tried to shove past him and stumbled up to his Advisor. Who had the higher marks??"

Gladiolus scoffed. "Obviously me… but where did I have them?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Gentlemen!" The sharp bark startled both men to silence and only when he was sure to not be interrupted did Ignis continue. "It was a unanimous decision.

Naturally Gladiolus and Noctis gave their full attention to such a glorious statement. Smirking, Ignis put his hand to Prompto's shoulder and began to speak.

"This man is handsome, kind, strong, and a very thoughtful individual. He would make an excellent partner, father and of course lover because Im sure he is giving and very skilled." Had Ignis been able to see the looks being fired his way he probably would have laughed. 

It was a good thing he couldnt see them. With a slip of his hand he dragged the leather clad appendage over to Prompto's chin, turned his face in the appropriate direction and leaned in to press his lips perfectly against Prompto's soft pout. 

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the secretaries working outside of the office. Gladio and Noctis dropped their jaws right onto the ground and stared as Prompto received what should have been a kiss for one of them.

Smirking, Ignis disengaged from Prompto, stroked down his face and directed his attention from one flustered man to two. Now he wished he could see.

If he had been able to he would have seen Gladiolus and Noctis with their eyes ready to pop from their heads and Prompto who was bright red with a surprisingly pleased grin on his lips.

"I choose Prompto." He declared before turning on his heel and departing all together from the office, a smile on his handsome face.

That stunt bought him one week of peace and gave Prompto unlimited bragging rights that the most desired man in Insomnia had picked him over both the King and his Shield.


End file.
